¡NO HAGAS ESO!
by Kara Sempai
Summary: simplemente es divertido ver a light como uke ¿no me crees? pues aya tu, pero en caso de que quieras ver entonces que lo disfrutes
En este one-shot me divierto escribiendo sobre todo lo que al diet tico de light (lo dijo de cari o *3*) le emboba de L, alias: Ryuuzaki. Adem s de tonter as m as, intentare hacer mi mejor esfuerzo pero por ser de mis primeros ser corto (uyyy hable como toda una virgen). Pues ver n el titulo tan llamativo n.n es porque b sicamente light le grita mentalmente a Ryuuzaki que... QUE DEJE DE HACER TODO ESO QUE LO BOBOTIZA MIRANDOLO! XD y bueno nada si quieren saber m s tendr n que leerlo

Light- eres mala conmigo! _ #- se queja apretando los dientes y sus pu os

N/a le da la espalda y se encierra en su cuarto con su ordenador a escribir y en la puerta deja un gran cartel que dice: LOS DIETETICOS TIENEN PROHIBIDO EL PASO

Light- NO SOY UN DIETETICO! T*T- grita enfadado y con tiernas lagrimas en sus ojos

L aparece por detr s y lo abraza para consolarlo (pero que ukeado que esta el pobre no? XD) y se lo lleva vaya a saber dios a donde y a hacer que (* *)

NO HAGAS ESO!

Por causas de la vida el destino decidi que el deber a ser Kira y, aunque la idea en si le daba exactamente lo mismo para bien o para mal, en lo m s profundo de si lo agradec a enormemente porque, de no ser as , jam s hubiera conocido a "L" o "Ryuuzaki", "ryuga", "heraldo coil", "deneube" COMO CO O QUISIESE LLAMARSE!. Pero el punto aqu es que estaba realmente encandilado con este hombre, y llamarlo as por que era siete a os mayor que l.

Desde aquello de estar esposados con la excusa de que Ryuuzaki lo tuviera bien vigilado las 24 horas del d a (cosa que light agradeci mucho) este ltimo no hab a parado de pensar en Ryuuzaki, por alguna raz n Ryuuzaki se hab a vuelto muy distante de l desde que lo dejo libre de las esposas, y eso bien no lo entend a, ya que se hab a preguntado en varias ocasiones abre hecho algo mal? Le molesto algo que dije o hice mientras est bamos "juntos"? o ser que ya sabe como lo miraba mientras dorm a y se asusto de mi?

el joven universitario estaba tan centrado en sus propias teor as sobre su "amor" que ni siquiera noto que el mismo le estaba llamando desde hac a ya media hora, porque lo siguiente que supo fue que cay de espaldas al suelo con un tremendo dolor en su mejilla izquierda...menudo bofetazo que hab a recibido

\- AAYY! QUIEN FUE EL IMBECIL?!- light exclamo enfadado sobando su mejilla roja

-fui yo- dijo serenamente el pelinegro cadav rico sentado en cuclillas mirando la pantalla del ordenador frente a l, luego se alo ,sin dejar de mirar la pantalla, a Yagami-san- tu padre te estaba pidiendo algo hace un buen rato y tu ni se ales de vida le dabas- volvi a decir y sigui con su trabajo

Light se avergonz terriblemente por ello y, muy pero muy apenado, camino con la cabeza gacha hasta donde se encontraba su padre, Matsuda y los otros, intentando no llorar de la risa por lo que hab an visto hacia unos momentos

\- light debes revisar estos papeles- ordeno su padre a light, pero Yagami-san era el que m s se esforzaba por no re rse, y light lo noto cuando vio su cara roja a causa de aguantar la risa

tomo la enorme carpeta repleta hasta romperse con papeles y dem s archivos y se fue a donde antes estaba para comenzar a revisarlos evitando cruzar mirada alguna con la de Ryuuzaki, pasadas unas dos o tres horas ya se encontraba concentrado en su trabajo, conforme con tener algo con lo cual distraerse por un tiempo. era ya m s de media noche, todos los dem s ya se hab an ido, con el debido permiso de Ryuuzaki por supuesto, claro que esto inclu a a Yagami-san quien estaba muy cansado, quiz s la edad ya le estaba alcanzando.

Pero light segu a all , tan concentrado que ni notaba que era de noche siquiera. y por parte de L, bueno hacia un rato Watari le hab a llevado su acostumbrado carrito con abundantes dulces de su gusto, por lo cual no tendr a de que preocuparse al menos por las siguientes tres horas (tiempo en que se tardaba comer TODOS los dulces y pasteles que hab an en el carro) mientras miraba el ordenador atentamente y se aseguraba que todos los papeles que tenia estuvieran en perfecto orden y todos completos con la informaci n necesaria, sinti un leve escalofri y una mirada sobre l, pero disimulo, pens que tanto tiempo sin dormir adecuadamente ya le estaban pasando factura, o quiz s que solo era Watari observ ndolo por una c mara y el estaba presintiendo un rega o de su parte. Suspiro roncamente, se llevo a la boca un pastelillo seguido de un trago de su t y otra de las galletas de chocolate, sin pensarlo m s ni dedicarle tiempo a un presentimiento extra o, volvi a su trabajo. Por supuesto que lo que l no sab a era que en verdad si estaba siendo observado...pero por light.

...MIENTRAS EN OTRA PARTE...

Despu s de despedirse de los dem s, Yagami-san dejo que Matsuda lo acompa ara ya que le agradaba la alegre actitud del muchacho. Mientras conversaba rumbo a sus respectivos hogares, surgi por parte del menor, el tema de light y Ryuuzaki, en eso mientras Matsuda abr a su bocota, el mayor pudo percatarse de que light parec a tener un inter s m s "profundo" hacia Ryuuzaki de lo que realidad demostraba

Matsuda- Yagami-san est usted bien?- pregunto algo preocupado al ver que este no respond a

Yagami-san- ah s muchacho me encuentro perfectamente- le sonri amablemente para que Matsuda lo comprobara- me dec as algo sobre mi hijo y Ryuuzaki?- inquiri gravemente interesado

Matsuda- ah s !- exclamo record ndolo- lo que pasa es que: lo que ocurre entre esos dos realmente me causa much sima curiosidad...- comenzaba su relato nuevamente mientras que Yagami-san o a todo con suma atenci n- desde hace unos meses que light se ha estado comportando raro, luego de que ryuga lo liberara de las esposas que los encadenaban a ambos, pues, como que light se ve un tanto desanimado, no lo note sino hasta hace un par de semanas cuando vi que light se hab a sonrojado un poco mirando a Ryuuzaki, cre que tal vez estar a ebrio o algo parecido, pero claro luego record que light aun no puede tomar alcohol y que yo sepa l es muy responsable para incumplir esa regla no?- pregunto con sus brazos detr s de su cabeza

Yagami-san asinti , e hizo un gesto para que siguiera con su relato

Matsuda- claro, pues, realmente en esos momentos no supe que pensar, solo lo ignore y hace una semana para ser exactos, vi que light se quedaba viendo a ryuga por m s tiempo del que sol a hacerlo antes, ni siquiera vi una expresi n de enfado en su rostro o de seriedad, mmm... m s bien se ve a... feliz?...no lo s , pero lo eh visto ya en varias ocasiones de ese modo, ayer- titubeo un poco pero Yagami-san le incito seguir- bueno... light se quedo dormido en la sala de descanso y cuando ya era hora de irnos fui a despertarlo y pues- se avergonz un poco- lo o murmurar cosas sobre Ryuuzaki mientras dorm a

Yagami-san- que cosas?- pregunto realmente interesado en saber- vamos Matsuda solo dime

Matsuda- en verdad es necesario?- dijo algo apenado de tener que repetir lo que light balbuceaba

Yagami-san- tu comenzaste a contarme esto ahora term nalo- sentencio el hombre

Matsuda solt un suspiro de resignaci n y hablo de una vez por todas- no s si escuche bien pero lo o decir "L...tonto...me gustas" y "te amo Ryuuzaki tu no me quieres?"- repiti con toda la pena del mundo el joven hombre desviando la mirada avergonzado

Mientras eso, Yagami-san, quedo completamente en shock al o r que tales palabras proven an de su hijo, no es que l fuera uno de esos padres estrictos y de mente cerrada para nada! no se opon a en lo absoluto a las relaciones entre dos hombres o entre dos mujeres. Pero que light no le hubiera dicho sobre esto le hizo fastidiar un poco, no le gustaba para nada que su hijo no le tuviera confianza en estas cosas, y adem s de eso donde quedaba misa?

Ambos hombres siguieron caminando en silencio y despu s de despedirse ambos se fueron por su camino. Estando tan anonadados ni notaron la presencia de una rubia que iba detr s de ellos, que hab a escuchado toda su conversaci n y estaba realmente furiosa de TODO lo que hab a o do, sin emitir sonido alguno pego la media vuelta y con todas sus fuerzas corri lo mas r pido que pudo al paradero de su pareja y "el malnacido estorboso" que estaba all con l.

...DE VUELTA A LA OTRA, OTRA PARTE XD...

Yagami ten a la vista clavada en L desde hacia aproximadamente 15 minutos, este ultimo ni siquiera notaba lo que hac a, segu a degustando sus tan preciados dulces y concentrado en su importante trabajo como detective.

light no era tonto, ten a bastante claro que si se declarase y no ser correspondido, estar a mandando al demonio toda relaci n con Ryuuzaki, cosa que de ninguna manera iba a permitir aun si ten a que tragarse su orgullo y sus sentimientos para estar cerca de l, *no hab a otra forma* pens con tristeza, pero su coraz n que rara vez le ped a atenci n, ahora m s que nunca le estaba exigiendo que intentara hasta lo imposible por robarle un beso a esos labios nunca tocados por otros, pero lamentablemente su cerebro le gano el combate record ndole a light que no estaba all para jugar al enamorado tonto, sino que estaba para ayudar a L en todo lo que pudiese.

Pasado una hora m s en la que ya hab a terminado con todo su trabajo pendiente, volvi a clavar su mirada en Ryuuzaki, quien ni lo sent a. El casta o ve a detalladamente como el pelinegro se llevaba una chocolatina a la boca, como lamia lentamente el dulce de arriba a abajo buscando derretirlo en su boca y como relam a de sus labios el hilito de chocolate que se hab a formado. No deb a, sab a que si segu a mir ndolo as su propio cuerpo le traicionar a haciendo que "su amiguito" despertara exigiendo la atenci n que de misa no quer a, pero no hubo como evitarlo y miro de vuelta. Esta vez L ten a en la boca una paleta de caramelo, con dos de sus dedos, como era la costumbre suya de tomar las cosas, jugueteaba con el palillo de la paleta haci ndola girar en su boca, de cuando en cuando lo sacaba de su boca sin dejar de lamerlo, chuparlo y posarlo sobre sus labios un segundo para despu s volver a chuparlo. Al terminar de comerlo todo, se levanto de su asiento y se estiro, un horrible sonido de los huesos de su espada sonando por la encurvacion, hizo salir a light de su enso aci n perver, pero luego la retomo cuando vio a Ryuuzaki encorvarse de una manera distinta para estirarse mejor, que para la mente pervertida de light: parec a alguien encorvando su espalda al tener un fuerte orgasmo. Lo cual instant neamente envi a la mente de light una imagen de Ryuuzaki desnudo, todo sudado, sonrojado y encorv ndose de esa manera. Su cara se ti o de rojo.

L hab a ido al ba o y de paso le pidi a Watari m s dulces, pero cuando regreso se encontr con algo que jam s en su vida hab a visto: light permanec a sentado en su puesto, con el rostro rojo, los ojos cerrados y un fino hilo de sangre corriendo por su nariz. En cierto modo eso lo asusto, aunque no lo demostrara, pero no sab a que le pasaba, pues su vida hab a sido desde siempre con "solo el contacto necesario con otros seres humanos" as que el pobre inocente no ten a idea de c mo se ve a el rostro de alguien excitado o de alguien enamorado, por lo cual si alguien llegase a verlo de ese modo, simplemente no sabr a como reaccionar o solo lo tome por loco. Se acerco a light, quien no se percataba de su presencia aun, y con una servilleta que saco de su bolsillo le limpio la sangre y pozo una de sus blanquecinas manos sobre la frente roja de light- mmmm... no tienes fiebre...pero estas caliente- dijo el pelinegro tratando de averiguar algo sobre su estado

Light segu a imaginando cochinadas as que no sab a lo que pasaba en "el mundo real", en su mente segu a viendo a Ryuuzaki gimiendo de placer provocado por l, se ve a a si mismo suplicando por mas mientras Ryuuzaki "le com a su dulce". Pero algo hizo que esas fantas as sucias se volvieran negras, todo estaba borroso y tan solo pudo escuchar la voz de su amado diciendo una frase, no oy lo primero pero pudo escuchar lo siguiente con toda claridad: "...estas caliente" de pronto todas las alarmas se encendieron en su cabeza pero qu rayos estaba pasando?! Sinti un fuerte golpe en la cabeza y cuando abri los ojos: segu a sentado en la misma posici n que antes y unas negras y dilatadas pupilas ten an su vista centrada en el

\- light-kun te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que oy decir- por qu estas tan rojo? Te duele algo?- pregunto con un imperceptible tono infantil e inocente

Light abri sus ojos sorprendido, el sonrojo desapareci de su rostro y tan solo le atino a responder un seco- estoy bien- a lo que Ryuuzaki sigui con lo suyo y el se enterneci un poco por la ingenuidad del mayor y a la vez le entristeci tan poca experiencia con amor tenia que no sab a que le pasaba?

pasaron 20 minutos m s sin que nada realmente interesante ocurriera, y para empeorar el martirio "el peque o Kira" hab a despertado de su sue o para fastidiar a light, quien se maldec a internamente por haberse excitado con Ryuuzaki, en verdad quer a tirarse sobre l y violarlo con toda su fuerza para partirlo en dos, pero en ello ten a varios problemas: primero, el jam s de los jamases se atrever a a hacerle da o a su amado pelinegro, segundo, no sab a lo que Ryuuzaki sent a por l y tercero; ya mucho tenia con aguantar las quejas de su hermana por misa c mo iban a reaccionar todos los dem s si llegase hacer una cosa as con Ryuuzaki? Tocarlo de esa manera tan desprevenida y a la fuerza era terminantemente prohibido para la poca moral que todav a ten a.

Miro fijamente como el otro suspiraba algo cansado y frustrado, ve a esos hombros que con urgencia precisaban un buen masaje. Pronto toda idea y fantas a u cualquier otra coca que quisiese hacer con su pelinegro fue inmediatamente borrara por un chillido llamando a su nombre: si...era misa misa

La misma entro casi corriendo y al fijarse que estaban solos casi estalla por los celos, pero despu s de acercarse m s a light su furia empeoro cuando vio el enorme bulto en sus pantalones, seguro causa del pelinegro que ni atenci n le prestaba, pero aprovechando la situaci n (la muy zorra) se sent sobre light y espero unos segundo m s para mirar "disimuladamente" el pantal n de light y exclamar lo suficientemente fuerte para que el muchacho cadav rico los oyera:

-wow light reci n que llego y ya te me has puesto caliente!- se alo su pantal n, avergonzando por completo a light

Ryuuzaki se fijo apenas y se sinti un tanto incomodo, misa que ten a un sonrojo y light que no dec a nada por verg enza y solo desviaba la mirada conteniendo unos gemidos. Volvi a clavar la vista en su ordenador y dijo- light-kun puedes retirarte con misa a ocupar tus "asuntos". Tranquilo vuelve en la ma ana con los dem s, yo puedo con esto solo- dijo sin m s y fijo su atenci n en su trabajo

Misa sonri triunfante y un poco mas arrastro a light fuera de la habitaci n. El casta o, muy a su pesar, supo muy bien que requer a atenci n y que de quien realmente la quer a: Ryuuzaki. no la tendr a, as que deber a saciarse con misa, esta, bastante contenta con el hecho, se llevo a light hasta un ba o en las instalaciones, gracias a dios que no hab a nadie a esas horas, en uno de los cub culos se encerr con light, le bajo los pantalones y ropa interior e inicio a masturbarlo con sus senos, para rato m s tarde sentarse sobre l y auto penetrarse con el duro miembro de su novio, quien dicho sea de paso se rehusaba a hacer algo por s mismo, e intentaba in tilmente contener los jadeos de placer provocados por misa.

en la habitaci n que hab an abandonado ambos universitarios, se encontraba un pelinegro con la vista perdida en el monitor, aunque en realidad no estaba prestando atenci n a las palabras que dec an all , tan solo con verle a los ojos se notaba que su semblante era triste. Uno de sus dedos se pozo suavemente en sus labios y pensando con un poco mas de claridad trato de olvidar lo que nuevamente le causaba dolor. ese sentimiento extra o que invad a gradualmente su pecho, que le ped a m s, pero m s de que exactamente?, para l era realmente pat tico que una mente tan brillante como la suya no pudiera deshacerse de un pensamiento seg n su propia descripci n "tan primitivo" como lo era el amor, por m s que quisiese auto convencerse de que el destino quiso que L y light se conocieran, el mundo real ya ten a otros planes y esos eran que light y misa estuvieran juntos como las "personas normales" haciendo referencia a los heterosexuales, Watari le hab a advertido m s de una vez que su condici n sexual le traer a problemas con sus compa eros de trabajo pero l no hizo caso y ahora de ello se arrepent a enormemente. una vaga esperanza hab a quedado en el por el repentino tono amable con el que light se dirig a hacia el sin mencionar que ya no le reprochaba absolutamente nada, eso lo incito a intentar algo: toda la noche estuvo tratando de excitar al menor, chupeteando sus dulces de una forma muy sensual y doblando su cuerpo para que notara su verdadera altura y su delgadez pero por lo visto no sirvi de nada, lo que lo hundi hasta el fondo fue ver como misa, solo sent ndose en su regazo logro hacer que light se excitara de sobremanera. Se resigno de intentar y prosigui con sus pendientes.

en ese momento Watari entro con los dulces solicitados por el joven hombre, pero antes de marcharse paro para hablar con l- no creas que no s lo que trataste de hacer- le dijo d ndole la espalda, con una mano en la puerta- eres bastante persistente pero lograste una reacci n contraria a la que quer as- dijo serenamente

-Watari- suspiro- eso es cosa m a, adem s mientras no est causando l os que problema hay?- pregunto calmadamente comiendo un pastelillo de fresas con crema

-hmp- menciono como toda respuesta el resignado anciano y se marcho del lugar para volver a su puesto

03:00 a.m. light segu a en el ba o del establecimiento, luego de que terminara, le exigi a misa que se largara, esta se disgusto por ello y le encaro con el asunto de Ryuuzaki, con lo cual despu s de una discusi n muy larga terminaron, dejando en claro a quien prefer a light por sobre misa misa. Pero light no se atrev a a regresar al cuarto donde se encontraba ryuga, no ten a cara para verle despu s de que se largara con misa para follar sin aviso ni nada.

El joven universitario sent a que su coraz n desecho le dol a mucho a causa de que la imagen del hombre pelinegro se iba desvaneciendo de sus esperanzas m s profundas. No tuvo opci n y decidido de lo que har a se levanto con una sonrisa en su rostro y camino hacia donde se encontraba Ryuuzaki

Yagami-kun has vuelto pens que te ir as a casa- hablo con su frialdad tan caracter stica el pelinegro sentado en cuclillas revisando unos archivos- si estas cansado mejor vete a casa con misa no la habr s dejado sola verdad?- pregunto con obvia indiferencia cosa que al menor le doli bastante

-de hecho yo...vine a...pedirte una cosa ryuga- le dijo algo apenado y con la cabeza gacha

L lo examino un momento, se ve a demasiado vulnerable de esa manera, pero no ten a tiempo para estupideces ahora, supuso lo mas deducible- tranquilo no le dir a nadie lo que vi, despreoc pate- dijo tono serio pero calmo mientras volv a a su posici n

Light levanto su vista entre triste y sorprendido- eso no era lo que te quer a pedir Ryuuzaki- le llamo una vez m s- es que tengo que hablar contigo de algo, podr as acompa arme por favor?- pidi en un tono que m s bien sonaba a ruego

Ahora fue el turno de L para sorprenderse, pero no dudo en aceptar, la cosa era si Watari se opondr a a ello, miro directo hacia una c mara que lo grababa e hizo una se a pidiendo permiso a Watari, quien apareci por uno de los monitores frente a l asintiendo a modo de aprobaci n y el pelinegro se levanto dirigi ndose a light quien ansioso aguardaba su respuesta.

-muy bien vamos a donde dices- dijo serenamente mientras el otro le sonre a de manera nica, eso lo puso un poco nervioso

ambos muchachos salieron del establecimiento uno detr s del otro, light quien era el que guiaba, condujo a Ryuuzaki un par de calles arriba donde ten a un departamento a escondidas de los dem s, donde se quedaba para llegar m s temprano. Al llegar all ofreci muy amablemente a Ryuuzaki dulce que all tenia, el pelinegro no pudo decir que no pues eran su punto d bil. Luego de eso un incomodo silencio inundo la sala del departamento del casta o

\- y bien light?- pregunto el pelinegro comiendo una galleta- de que quer as hablarme en privado?

-pues en primera- dijo sin titubeos pero se apeno un poco- te pido disculpas por lo que viste hace unas horas- dijo algo sonrojado

-no te preocupes de todos modos no era asunto m o- respondi serenamente

-bueno- suspiro aliviado- y tambi n ten a que decirte que eso no fue a causa de misa sabias?- dijo bastante m s sonrojado y el otro miraba sorprendido y algo sonrojado- pues resulta que "eso" ya estaba as pero fue por ti, veras yo...yo...bueno t me gustas mucho! Est bien?! Y me excite vi ndote comer dulces si suena est pido pero eso fue lo que paso!- exclamo con la cara roja y los ojos cerrados esperando que el otro dijera algo o lo golpeara o se fuera dando un portazo o lo que sea, el silencio lo estaba matando.

pero sinti de pronto unos finos labios sobre los suyos y como si fuera un acto reflejo; entrelazo sus brazos en el cuello de quien lo besaba, unos minutos despu s a falta de aire se separaron, light abri un poco sus ojos para ver a Ryuuzaki, quien ten a un lindo rubor en sus mejillas y lo miraba de una manera un poco pervertida, lo que lo hizo avergonzarse, el otro se le cerco mas y empez a besarle el cuello, causando unos suspiros de placer por parte de light, mientras Ryuuzaki ocupaba sus manos en despojarlo de sus ropas algo sudadas causa de su encuentro con misa. Una vez terminado se aparto unos pasos de light para verlo mejor: el gran hijo de Yagami-san se encontraba en un estado muy vulnerable, sentado en el sof completamente desnudo, sonrojado, algo sudado y mir ndolo con desesperaci n para que se acercara m s a l. Para jugar un poco con sus reacciones, el hombre pelinegro se desvisti ante la penetrante mirada del casta o y una vez desnudo, se acerco a l, quien de inmediato se colg de su cuello, no pudo soportar m s verlo as y su miembro se endureci al instante, le lanzo a light una pervertida mirada y tras poco rato de haberlo preparado como es debido, se adentro en su cuerpo sin ning n cuidado, el casta o lanzo un fuerte gemido de placer y pidi que se moviera. El otro empez a darle embestidas lentas pero en pocos minutos ya se encontraba enterr ndose fuertemente dentro de light mientras que este ltimo no conten a ning n placentero sonido que sal a de su boca, los cuales aumentaron a medida que el otro pasaba sus blanquecinas manos por todo su cuerpo mientras lo penetraba. Una vez terminado su acto de pasi n ambos j venes se encontraban totalmente exhaustos, recostados en el sof , quedando light acomodado sobre el pecho de Ryuuzaki.

-te amo Ryuuzaki tu me quieres? -pregunto t midamente mientras lo abrazaba

-pues, eres literalmente la primera persona a la que toco de esta manera y ya que nunca sent esto por nadie m s, entonces supongo que s - le sonri - tambi n te amo light

Se besaron para despu s levantarse y ducharse juntos, haciendo otras cosas tambi n. Luego regresaron al trabajo, antes que los dem s para que no hubieran sospechas, Watari seria el nico que supiera su secreto por ahora, o eso pensaban, un par de horas de trabajo y m s dulces pusiero toda marcha mientras que por otro lado estaba un light realmente agotado, no ten a ganas ni de abrir la boca para tragar caf , as sin m s se quedo dormido. Cuando los dem s llegaron, encontraron a Ryuuzaki mirando el monitor como cuando se hab an ido y a light sentado en una silla durmiendo con la cabeza y los brazos apoyados a la mesa y cubierto por una manta, con un caf medio vac o a su lado y todos los archivos ya revisados y en orden. No dijeron nada por no meter la pata y hablar erradamente, el d a transcurri normal, si es que a eso se le dice normal, light no se despert en ning n momento, y los otros no dejaban de murmurar cosas sobre ambos entre s , claro que sus sospechas se volvieron confirmaciones al verlos a ambos con el cabello h medo.

Llegada la noche Yagami-san tuvo que cargar a su hijo hasta la van negra para llevarlo a casa, sabia de sobra que tendr a que aclarar bastantes cosas con su hijo respecto al tema, pero lo har a despu s, se dio cuenta mientras conduc a, que su hijo dorm a pl cidamente con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro. Solo lo dejo dormir. Pero en alg n momento de su profundo sue o, el muchacho se sonrojo de sobremanera y grito- NO HAGAS ESO!- y luego se dio la vuelta y sigui roncando, su padre no pudo evitar re rse pero light no lo escucho, sin duda la conversaci n que tendr a al despertar...ser a muy divertida.

-FLASHBACK EN EL SUE O DE LIGHT- (LO AGREGE PARA QUE SUPIERAN QUE PASO JEJE / )

...m s fuerte...mas adentro...todav a quer a m s. Era algo vergonzoso que el supuesto "dios del nuevo mundo" se encontrara en esta situaci n, vamos a lo que es: es lamentable. Pero por otro lado, su coraz n lat a a m s no poder, su cuerpo recib a el placer de tal forma que le era imposible no emitir gemidos fuertes, y su cerebro...se quedo perdido en el aire.

el pelinegro segu a embistiendo con fuerza en estrecho cuerpo de su amante, mientras su duro y largo miembro entraba y sal a del ano de light, sus blanquecinas manos se ocupaban en extender el placer por el resto de su cuerpo; con una de ellas masturbaba el necesitado miembro del menor, y la otra le iba regalando caricias por todas partes. Light respond a a forma de jadeos fuertes.  
Ryuuzaki sinti que ya se ven a y quiso divertirse un poco antes de terminar, as que acerco ambas manos directo al pene de light y le dio un estruj n

\- NO HAGAS ESO!- se quejo el menor haciendo una mueca de dolor y verg enza por ser tocado de ese modo

El otro solo se rio por su reacci n, light estaba a punto de darse la vuelta para golpearle pero su orgasmo llego antes y desapareci su enojo por completo cuando sinti que Ryuuzaki tambi n se hab a venido...dentro de el

-FIN DEL FLASHBACK EN EL SUE O DE LIGHT-

El joven casta o durmi pl cidamente toda la noche, sin ning n otro incidente, pero a la ma ana siguiente que se despert , su padre le llamo a la cocina, all ...empezar a su martirio.

-  
N/A: ha! los sorprend no es cierto? Pues que esperaban con ese t tulo? pero bueno pasando a otro tema gusto o no gusto? quiero saber plis, pero de todos modos pienso hacer una continuaci n con lemon, para lo cual necesito su opini n o no me resultara. bien yo y mi ordenador tenemos cita pendiente con otro fics yaoi, Yuri, gore y heteros que nada tienen que ver con esto as que nos retiramos- hace una reverencia con su ordenador en brazos- HASTA PRONTOO ^_^

Light- eso no se vale T.T me ukearon

L- ay como si no te gustara ser ukeado por mi

Light- 0/0 nunca dije que no me gustara, solo que me deja como florcita escribiendo esas cosas sobre mi

L- * *

Light- que?

L- ven tenemos que "hablar"- cara perver

Light- ^^claro- le mira con ojitos de enamorado perdidamente

**************************unos minutos despu s se oye el inconfundible sonido de la rotura de un ano y los gritos de placer de un diet tico**********************************

N/A- siempre pasa lo mismo / U con hiei y kurama me paso igual son todos unos desvergonzados! pero me parece que los que m s se pasaron fueron Jack y liu, va qu m s da, yo me voy a dormir, mi ordenador me pido un descanso de tanto yaoi antes de volverse completamente gay, as que adi s y que tengan buenas noches, d as o tardes /no s a qu hora leer n esto/ XD 


End file.
